


Where milk bottles tend to speed things up

by Myrtille



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone sex operator AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtille/pseuds/Myrtille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek, a sex phone operator, is grocery shopping and gets bored, the only thing distracting him is the memory of a certain voice. Usually he just pretends he’s also getting off along with the customer calling, but with this one, he just can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where milk bottles tend to speed things up

**Author's Note:**

> Idea coming from http://lovetherunningfromzombies.tumblr.com/post/31320926590 this post and the multiple inspiring tags that followed.

Derek’s bored.

He is in the middle of the grocery’s store, trying to remember which milk is Laura’s favorite because she’s coming to town in two days and she always gets batshit crazy when he doesn’t have milk ( and she doesn’t even realize than when you’re 25 you don’t have to drink milk every single morning to keep your bones solid). So he’s bored, and of course, like it had happened already more than he is willing to admit in the last few weeks, he thinks about Stranger.

Not the stranger. Stranger. With a capital s. Stranger that made him actually jerk off on the phone for the first time, that made him hate his fucking disgraceful job a tiny bit less, that called him several time and that made him get hard every single time he just said “hi”.

This little “hi” sounds good in Derek’s ears. He likes to turn the word, the intonation in every possible way in his head, he likes how it makes his dick twitch instantly, he likes how it’s followed by a “maybe you remember me” said on a teasing tone that hardly disguise the insecure feeling of the boy. Every single time.

The last time, instead of just growling and starting talking dirty to this, Derek said “yes”. And it was like he had open a closet full of words, and the boy had just started talking. Derek doesn’t remember what it was about - he doesn’t even know if it made any sense. The guy just talked and talked and ended teasing Derek and Derek replied back with his sexy voice and everything got back to normal, both of them touching themselves, phone stuck between ear and shoulder, Derek on his couch and Stranger wherever the hell he might be.

He knows Stranger’s voice very well know. So he brings it back, tries to remember the last words he said, because again he’s bored and the cow on this fucking carton of milk is like fucking with him, reminding him how Laura is gonna be a bitch again and criticize everything he does (and praise the lord she doesn’t know about his job), so he focuses on Stranger.

In his ears Stranger moans, muffs and puffs, laughs a bit, starts to say his name (well, he doesn’t know it, Derek has to give a false name of course, so the guy calls him George, but Derek’s imagination is strong enough to make Stranger say his proper name), says “hi” shyly, laughs again because he has this fucking communicative laugh that makes Derek grin, and suddenly he yells “I JUST CAN’T FUCKING STAND PHYSICS ANYMORE”, which obviously makes Derek jump and twist because what the actual fuck, it’s not an arousing sentence at all and how did he even imagine that and…

“No way, Scott. Do you hear me? NO WAAAAAAAAY, GOOOOOD. I won’t take physics as a major in college just because you’re afraid to be bored which is totally gonna happen because hello, physics!”

Derek’s vision takes half a second to focus on the gesticulating being down the aisle. He is in shock, he sees him for the first time and it’s a kid, maybe 20 years old top, and he’s cursing and smiling and have these incredibly long and flexible limbs covered in moles, and his face is too, and he almost jumps while walking toward Derek and talking to his friend, and his voice sounds even better in real life and he’s nothing like Derek had pictured him, he’s not even Derek’s type, but it’s like something that hit him hard in the chest: he doesn’t have a type anymore because he doesn’t want anyone else but this boy. And fuck it, Derek is fucking hard in the middle of the store.

And of course. Of course, because the universe is a damn twisted fucker worse than Satan in his timing, today Derek didn’t have the time to wash before getting out of the flat and of course he is wearing his dirty jeans and he is not shaved, so he’s pretty sure he looks like a creep, and that’s the moment when his hands get the information that oho intense arousal let not be operational and drop the milk.

Of course, the carton doesn’t just fall on the floor. It falls on the floor and literally explodes and all the liquid suddenly free and craving for a life of its own jumps all over Stranger’s shirt who jumps a bit higher than before and yell a loud and even more arousing ( the fuck, dick?) “THE FUCK, DUDE?”

And obviously, because this is not embarrassing enough, Derek can’t control himself. He's not the yelling type - he's even pretty proud of his grumpy and impassive face- but this is somehow too much.

“Fuck. FUCK. OH FUCK SORRY MAN I (he realizes he’s yelling)’m fucking sorry I just…”

He doesn’t know what to say and isn’t his boner obvious and he’s staring at Stranger who is staring at him with eyes wider by the second.

“ohmyfuckinggodhollyshit… George?”

Derek is petrified. He doesn’t know what to do or say and for the first time he might be ashamed of his job and he wishes he had met this boy in a nice café, so he looks somewhere else to try and figure how to react. And his eyes fall directly on Stranger’s boner. Big boner. He looks up (he notices that Stranger is as tall as him now that he’s closer), and decides.

He decides to finally be a man, to take responsibilities, to control his life and not to just let it control him and wandering him around, he decides that he’s gonna stand against Laura if she bothers him this week-end, he decides that he’s finally going to do everything he’s ever pushed back for later, and he decides to be proud.

Because Stranger’s boner is as big as his own.

So he take a deep breath, hold out his hand and says a simple “I’m Derek”.

The boy still soaking wet stares at him, like he's trying to guess if there’s a trick somewhere, but he maybe can read honesty and sureness and arousal (how could anyone miss this one?) in Derek’s eyes, because he smiles.The widest smile Derek has ever seen.

“I’m Stiles.”

They shake hands.


End file.
